


Bicycle

by Measured_Words



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take a ride on the school bicycle.  Takes place maybe halfway into the third arc?  After Miki's last Duel, certainly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle

**Author's Note:**

> Because I see two boys riding a bicycle, and I wonder who she is, and what's going on insider her...head.

Kozue knows what everyone thinks of her, but she doesn't care. She revels, in her own way, and knows its half jealousy. The good boys still do what she wants – they carry her books, buy her lunch and presents. The bad ones… the bad ones call *her* back. They know she doesn't care for their hearts, that she won't go home crying when they tell her they won't care for hers. It just feels good. Later, when life started to matter, maybe she'll settle down. But it's just high school, and she's still young, and why rush headlong into adulthood? She'd seen what chasing eternity could do, and learned to seize the moment. Seize life, and take what you want. That was Kozue – a wild animal.

Touga had already stripped off her shirt, and she knelt with her ass to him, the hem of her uniform skirt only half covering her white panties. She tossed her dark blue hair, smiling saucily as she looked back over her shoulder. The jacket of his student council uniform hung open, framing his sculpted physique.

"You're going to leave it on, aren't you," she teased.

"I might." He smiled, eyes dancing, then pulled her up. Cupping a breast, he held her against his chest where he knelt on the bed, and kissed the back of her neck. "I've invited someone to join us. I hope you won't mind."

"Oh?" Another girl, she thought at first. There were always stories of new conquests, though he'd been different since he'd returned to school. He seemed more focused, and she could guess on what. Saionji Kyouichi entered the room, and Kozue smiled. It made sense.

"Hello my friend," the president greeted him, pulling her back and up against him more, as if showing off what *he* had to offer. Whatever – it served her just as well. She thrust her hips out and lowered her eyelashes, biting her lip. "I'm glad you came."

"Are we friends, Touga, just because you want to share."

"It's been so long since we've shared a girl."

"It has, hasn't it?" Saionji was already reaching to unfastened his own shirt, but Kozue reached up to do it for him, pulling him down to join them. She'd never done this before, and was glad they had. It would go more smoothly. She kissed the vice president, but she couldn't feel his eyes on her. The atmosphere was charged with a strange energy and she felt, briefly, uncertain.

But then Touga was undoing her bra, slipping it off over her raised arms as she arched her back, Saionji leaning forward to suck one nipple, pinch the other. She gasped, and Touga slipped his tongue between her parted lips.

He helped her lean back, and she let the boys take charge of her body. Saionji bent his head low over her lap as he tugged on her dampened panties, breathing deep as he slid them down below her knees. She kicked free off them, spreading her thighs for him and kissed Touga more fiercely as his friend kissed between her legs, running his tongue along her lips, probing between them, licking up to pass gently, then roughly, over her throbbing clit.

Touga lay her down on the bed – she heard the clinking of his belt buckle and the soft ruffling of fabric, and when she reached over, she touched his thigh. Strong, athletic, virile boys – she imagined how they all must look as the president guided her hand higher, fingertips grazing along his cock as he straddled her chest. She fixed the image in her mind as she took a firmer grip on him, smirking, then moaning as Saoinji slipped his fingers inside her. She arched up again, trying to take Touga into her mouth. He leaned forward, eyes closing into a smug and satisfied smile. Kozue did her best, but the angle was awkward, and she settled for licking him and sucking his balls. Saoinji was pretty distracting, building her up to what she hoped was only her first orgasm of the afternoon. Writhing as she came, she let go of Touga, and felt Saionji pull back as well, then join them on the bed. Pants expertly shed, he too was left in only his uniform jacket.

"How is she?" Touga asked across her as she caught her breath and reached out, one hand free now for each of them. He stroked her between her tits almost casually, and they both pressed close against her, legs tangled.

"Delectable," was the answer. Saionji brought his hand up to his face, sniffing with a smile. "A good choice."

"Of course she is." He smiled at her, and reached out to take Saionji by the wrist. "But let me see…"

His friend didn't resist, and Touga brought his hand to his mouth, closing his eyes and licking her come off the vice president's outstretched fingers. Kozue laughed in nervous delight, wondering how far they would go. Saionji gave her a smug and somehow superior smile as Touga 'mmm'd' appreciatively at her taste.

"Just kiss already," she muttered. To her surprise, they did - their hands clasping each other's shoulders, red hair tangling with green and hanging down to brush across her body. She laughed again – she felt both their cocks stiffen and it made her own arousal soar. "Just don't forget that it's me you want to fuck…"

This time the boys laughed.

"We won't forget," said one.

"We just know what girls like you want to see," said the other.

"Come here." Touga sat up, pulling her into his lap, and she guided him inside with a happy sigh, wrapping her arms around him and pushing her tits against his chest. He kissed her again, grinding his hips against her, thrusting into her with his hips and making her moan. The bed jostled as Saionji knelt behind her, placed one hand on her shoulder, and cupped her ass with the other.

"Down," he said, and pushed gently. Touga carried her with him as he complied so that she lay splayed across him. His grip on her wrists was tight and she braced herself as best she could. Behind her, strong fingers traced the rim of her anus, reaching down to tease across the place where she and Touga joined and making both moan before tracing back up and pushing deeper in to her.

"Are you ready to go for a ride?" Touga breathed, to her or Saionji or both she wasn't sure. Always so absurd – she remembered the car.

"Ride me," she pleaded, feeling Saionji's finger empty her, and longing to be filled with something more. Something came – his cock pushed in to her slowly, until both boys were buried in her to their hilts. They found their rhythm together, and she came, and came again as Saionji pulled out of her, his climax reached. Again as Touga rolled her over and slammed himself into her aching pussy, pushing closer to the edge of his own release. He came across her tits as Saionji watched, then reached down to scoop his friend's seed off of her – she licked it hungrily from his fingers.

Touga was already pulling his pants back on, and gave her a friendly smile – a dismissal. "Thank you, Kozue. You are always such pleasant company… but there are things I must discuss with the vice president."

She should have laughed again, but was too worn out, and just nodded. Things – as if she didn't know just what. Couldn't they see that it was all a lie? She lay back on the bed as they dressed and departed, her hand dipping between her legs, savouring the memory they'd just made. This was eternity, touching a perfect peak of pleasure that carried her to heights outside of time. She's tasted the power of the Rose Bride – it was as bitter as blood and swords. She'd wanted Miki to lose his fight, distracting him even as she urged him to pay attention. He'd lost, and they'd left it behind. They had each other, and were happy with that. But it wasn't enough for these two. Let them keep their games. She chose to live in the real world – a world where she could fulfill a wild fantasy with two of the most beautiful boys to walk the hallways of Otohori Academy.


End file.
